


In the Still of Night

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, It's just cute, M/M, Stars, kitchen, middle of the night baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes to find Gabriel baking in the middle of the night and singing softly to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [ this post ](http://synergygabriel.tumblr.com/post/134764267321/synergygabriel-i-have-such-a-mighty-need-for) and couldn't resist. I sorta, kinda made it wintery so I'm counting it for Day 7: Stars for the Christmas OTP Challenge...enjoy!

Sam stumbled from his empty bed, floor cold against his bare feet, as he staggered out into the yellow-lit kitchen, the sounds of a spoon scraping the sides of a bowl drifting through the hallway and to his ears. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the paint-chipped door frame and smiled softly. Gabriel was singing, just a whisper against the crisp morning, careful not to wake the world around him too soon. The sun was not ready to come out yet and scare away the chill that had crept over the world in its absence. It was still sleeping. 

But, Gabriel was not. He was mixing something that smelled faintly like cake and strongly of home, Sam’s black soft-cotton and faded t-shirt baggy draped across his shoulders and exposing the moonlight skin of Gabe’s neck to the still air. He was swaying side to side, just his blue boxers on his hips, like ocean waves back and forth and back and forth, and just as beautifully soothing, as he sang his soft, soft song.

Sam came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s warmth and pressed a kiss to the ridges of spine that protruded from the back of his neck. Gabe stopped stirring, leaning back into Sam and swaying gently, still singing his night serenade.

 _“All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_ …” Sam joined in, quiet as possible. He too felt the calmness of the silence that only came from the night and wanted to keep the world sleeping, if only for this moment, them together. The world did not need to witness this. This was theirs and only theirs.

Gabe trailed off, eyes catching on the window and what lay beyond. “Whoa, look at the stars tonight.”

Sam hummed, but did not look out the window. Instead, he looked at Gabriel. He had flour on his eyelashes and a dusting of sugar, grains sparkling in the kitchen light. Sam knew what the stars would look like, shimmering through the winter darkness. They would look like Gabe, and duller still. Sam’s breath caught and he tightened his arms around Gabriel. The world was sleeping, and Sam had never been happier he was not asleep with it.


End file.
